


Sanders Sides Drabbles

by anxious_puffball



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_puffball/pseuds/anxious_puffball
Summary: Some Sanders Sides drabbles I write randomly. You can suggest things, but I can't promise I'll get around to it. These are made when my emotions take over completely. Summaries explain it. Enjoy my antics.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Prinxiety - Blind!Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind!Roman maps out his boyfriend's face.

Virgil smiled at the gentle slide of the hand down his jaw, resisting a comment about how soft his partner was being. Another came up to touch his eyebrow, fingers running against it before smoothing it back down. His cheek was pinched before he could snicker.

"I can feel you smiling." Roman grew his own grin. Virgil wanted to run a finger against the lips that formed it, but a hand snagged his own. "Touching me will only ruin my concentration, Dr Doom."

"Sorry, princess." Virgil caught Roman holding back a remark before letting it go. Roman knew it would start a nickname war, and that would ruin such a quiet moment. Right now, all he wanted to do was touch.

The blind man guided his partner's hand to his knee, setting it there before resuming his exploration. Across his forehead, tracing his hair line under bangs, over his temple, feeling the smudged makeup Patton said was there. Eyelashes brushed his fingers where they passed near the supposedly almond-coloured eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Shut up." Virgil muttered, the warm caress of Roman's artistic hand felt soothing to him. Perhaps a little too soothing, as he found himself cutting off his eyesight to feel more.

A thumb moved over his lips. They held a faint smile that Roman could probably sense. Soft puffs of air rolled over them, he didn't need to open his eyes to know his love was close. As a show of consent, he met his partner in the middle.


	2. Logicality - Emotional!Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is the best in comforting Patton.

Emotions sometimes took Patton by storm. Things made him sensitive, while others made him numb, and Logan concluded that he was the best support out of them all. A bit self-centred? Maybe, but it was factual in origin and that's all he needed.

Over a few months of observing and complying a list of solutions, Logan boiled it down to three simple things. Verbal and physical comfort, and being a stable, reliable force. Patton seemed to be more receptive to physical reassurance. Sometimes simply sitting next to his boyfriend on the more numb days gave Patton the strength to open up.

Because, as Roman eloquently put it, Logan was, "A brick wall of a man with the aura of a closed door, and they have set goals in life. Aka block everything and everyone, and therefore, you're a sturdy ner-" Logan ignored him after that to go ponder.

So next time Patton was feeling down, Logan laid next to the lump that was his boyfriend hidden under galaxy covers. Because Patton always seemed to gravitate to Logan's bed to hide, and not his own - plossibly because Patton's room is overwhelming in these times? He wasn't completely sure. Logan would stay silent, and eventually Patton came to him. He opened up, despite it being hard for him. Logan would stay, of course, curling a hand around his wrist. And, with such a solid confident action, it reassured Patton.


	3. Prinxiety - Overwhelmed!Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is having a overwhelming day.

Roman set a bowl of marshmallows on the coffee table as quietly as he could, glancing worriedly at the hidden posture of his partner. Virgil's headphones were on, eyes covered by his knees, hoodie up, protecting the wearer from unwanted sensations. It was a difficult sight for Roman. He wanted to see Virgil relaxed and feeling safe in this new home of theirs, but this was unavoidable.

Virgil was feeling the backlash of a long week of moving. The boxes were still dotted around them, closed and waiting for their owners to feel better. All Roman could do was wait it out beside him. Roman also had to be careful not to initiate touch and needed to stay absolutely silent. The lights were off and only sunlight came from between the curtain cracks. Everything was mellow.

Roman picked up a marshmellow and sat down on the couch, far enough not to disturb him but close enough if needed. At the small movement, that would've otherwise gone unnoticed if he wasn't so alert, Virgil lifted his head with a grimace. Roman held out a marshmellow, close enough so Virgil didn't have to move greatly, but distant to prevent contact.

Virgil removed a hand where it was clutching his headphones and slowly took the sweet. He lazily placed it into his mouth, resting his head back and curling his hand over the headphones once more. The marshmallow was like a pillow, and oddly enough, that comforted Virgil during these times. Roman knew this, taking his own marshmellow and waiting it out with Virgil.


	4. Prinxiety - Quiet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two enjoy a quiet moment.

Virgil weaved a hand through Roman's hair, all product was washed out during his partner's night-time routine, leaving soft strands of brown hair behind. Roman's face was buried against his neck, soft breaths tickling him, yet he had gotten used to it long ago. With his partner in his arms, safe from today's judgement of character, Virgil allowed himself to relax. Under the soft blankets, cushioned by a mattress, warm but not hot.

This was peaceful, and he enjoyed it while he could. He knew in the morning they'd be back to teasing about snoring, Roman's love for sleep kicking, and then wrestling for all the blankets. They'd joke about how uncomfortable it was and maybe start a mini pillow fight. But for now, this was serene.


End file.
